Goodbye to Hinata Dee
by TheLast-Lullaby
Summary: (Crappy title I know. It's like Sandra dee from grease) she loved him, he loved another, she confessed, he rejected. Now she's finding a new confidence in herself and possibly a new love. With help from her two friends maybe she could actually do this! (Sounds like a bad sitcom.) I do not own Naruto! There will be light yuri but nothing too bad. Gaahina sasuxoc and shikaxoc
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Naruto, I like you. For the longest time you helped me through everything. Not just physically either but mentally and emotionally. I always thought you were so cool you were always so sweet to me." She took a quick breath trying not to lose her nerve. "Even though you thought I was weird because I blushed quite a bit and had a habit of fainting when you came around, but that's because I'm well shy and nervous around you because I have a crush on you." The girl but down on her lip. She did it! That's it! She finally did the unthinkable. She confessed to him! Sadly though she knew how this would end. She watched his emotions during her little speech. At first she had hope. He started at curiosity, then his curiosity turned to surprise. From surprise formed happiness which quickly lost to regret.

"Look Nata-chan..." He ran his tan fingers through golden locks and sighed. Hinata put both hands up to stop him.

"Don't P-Please don't. I-I know how you feel about Sakura." She stuttered out. Naruto stared at the girl in confusion.

"Then why?"

"B-Because I couldn't live with the regret of not confessing." She replied honestly. Naruto smiled and went to give her a friendly hug. The girl quickly stepped back and shook her head. He chucked nervously. She smiled lovingly at him and gave him a simple peck on the cheek. Hinata turned on her heel with her head high leaving a dumbfounded class behind her. Yes she confessed in front of everyone. She made it halfway home before she started to cry. Little did she know two girls had seen the entire show. The sisters exchanged thoughtful glances. Together they nodded and smiled to one another. Even though they never really talked to the girl save for a few school projects and simple greetings in the hallways, they couldn't let her go home crying her baby lavender hues out. They're not that heartless.

"Hinata-chan!" The driver called. She stuck her head out the window and waved the girl over. She complied of course.

"Do you need a ride?" The one in the passenger seat asked. Hinata started at the two girls, both seemed to wear a ridiculously happy grin that reminded her of a certain uzumaki. They were both extremely pretty and very popular at school. The driver had deep red hair and amethyst eyes all natural. The other had golden blonde hair that looked kissed by the sun with lilac eyes. Both though had amazing figures. They took care of themselves and it was noticeable. Their names? Kairi (the redhead) and Kasumi (the blonde) Satsuriku.

Kairi lifted a well groomed eyebrow.

"Are you going to get in?"

"Or are you going to keep checking us out?" Kasumi finished for her sister. Both smirked as the girl went from her normal pane color to a bright red. Hinata climbed into the backseat still blushing. Well at least she wasn't crying anymore. The first few minutes of the drive was quiet.

"Congrats on finally confessing to Naru-chan." Kairi hummed to the girl in the back seat. Hinata momentarily forgot that she had confessed in front of their entire class. Her pale eyes watered once again.

"Shit! Ri look what you did!" Kasumi scolded het younger sibling. Kairi nearly slammed on the breaks. The vehicle jolted slightly but then kept moving. She opted to glance at her through the rearview mirror apologetically.

"Really Hina, you shouldn't stress it. My cousin is a dumbass." Kairi said hoping to cheer the young girl up.

"Ri, you've been rejected before. Don't be so insensitive!" Kasumi shot to get sister. Hinata didn't know how to handle what she's just been told. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Careful honey you might catch flies that way." Kasumi warned in a sister tone. Kairi asked what was wrong and Hinata shook her head.

"Wait so you're related to Naruto?"

Both girls nodded.

"He's my half brother and Kairi is my adopted sister." Kasumi stated and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Bitch, my brother adopted you not the other way around." She said with fake irritation in get vice." Naruto is my cousin, our mom's are twin sisters." She said with a happy smile.

"You've also been rejected?" She questioned. Kairi couldn't help but smile even wider and nod. Kasumi giggled knowing how this conversation was going to end.

"How did you take it?"

"I tried to kill him. But you know those Uchiha's are quick on their feet." The car went silent once again it only lasted long enough to let the information sink in.

"You confessed to Sasuke?!" She nearly yelled. For a quiet girl she had some pipes on her. The sisters exchanged quizzical glances. They had forgotten that Sasuke was a Uchiha.

"No she confessed to Itachi, given she was twelve but she was still rejected." Kasumi filled the girl in. Hinata sighed and her eyes went downcast. Damn right when she stopped being sad.

"You know what'll help though?"

"Pampering. Now gimme your phone." Kasumi ordered. Hinata did add she was told. Kasumi placed both girls numbers into the Hyuuga's phone. She tossed it back to Hinata who fumbled to catch it. "You have both our numbers, call us. We'll be your ride to and from school." Kairi squeaked in happiness.

"Giiiiiirl, we're gonna help you find your groove!" The Satsuriku twins were too excited about this. They finally pulled up to the Hyuuga household.

"See ya tomorrow! Call us tonight!" The girls called in usion. Well she was starting to get why they called them twins. Kasumi blew a kiss and Kairi winked as they drove away.

Hinata walked into her home with a confused looked crossing her soft features. She was feeling anxious as to what would come. What on earth was she getting herself into.


	2. Chapter 2: Popular

**a/n: Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Wicked. Another thing I do not have a computer at the moment so please excuse the errors I will fix them as soon as possible. Enjoy~**

Hinata reluctantly did as she was told. Only through pure curiosity did she really call though. Kasumi was ecstatic only because now they had permission to come over, if Hinata didn't call the girls would've came over regardless. Hinata was told to be up and ready by noon, and of course she was.

It was ten past twelve when the girls showed up. Luckily no one was home when the loud erm.. excitedgirls arrived as far as Hinata knew her father was at a company picnic, her sister was at a friend's and her cousin was with Tenten. The girls looked closely at Hinata inspecting everything about her from her clothing to get hair. She hated being judged, at the end of their little inspection Kairi clicked her tongue and Kasumi shook her head gently. It's not that they right she was ugly heavens no! It's just that maybe there were some things to help her feel more confident.

Kairi shooed the shy girl upstairs to her room while singing:

"** Don't be offended by my frank analysis**

**Think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal, sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser."**

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, she felt that maybe she should be at least a little offended. But honestly who can be offended when you're being sung Popular from Wicked. It was possibly one of her favorite musicals. Inside Hinata's room is where the magic happens. Kasumi picked up a ruler from the girl's desk.

"I shall now turn your simple frock into a beautiful ball gown!" She waved the ruler as if it was a magic wand. When it didn't work Kasumi clicked her tongue and threw the ruler away as if it never happened. Hinata burst into a fit of giggles. Both girls stopped their goofing off to watch Hinata smile. She's beautiful when she smiles absolutely adorable. Now all that was left ifs maybe trim her hair, do her nails, get done cute clothes, get her comfortable with herself and just maybe some makeup. The girls doubted she would need anything, maybe just some lip gloss and call it a day.

If you asked Hinata when things got weird she would tell you it's when Kairi told her to strip. Seriously, who in their right mind tells someone they barely started hanging out with to strip?! Hinata did of course choice her complaint, but the girls only offered blank states as if daring her to ignore their request. Eventually Hinata sighed and did as she was told.

Both girls eyebrows shot to their hairline. Poor little Hinata, under her baggy close was a corset type wrap meant to hide her curves. Kasumi nibbled on her lower lip, so does this mean she actually has curves? She looked to her sister who had a mischievous gleam his her amethyst eyes. Kairi turned to her blonde partner in crime with a look that said it all; one way to find out.

The girls learned that the doohickey of doom for your body was actually called a compression shirt. The girls responded by rolling their eyes and calling it the doohickey of doom.

Once her body was released from the dangerous contraption the girl's jaws dropped. They wouldn't lie Hinata had the body that women would kill for and that men have wet dreams about. She was busty with a slim waist, flat tummy wide hips, nice round firm bottom and thick thighs.

"F-Father and Neji say it's improper for a woman to flaunt their curves to just any man." The blunette whispered self consciously. She hated her body off course that was thanks to her father who made her feel like her body was just completely disturbing. A small dust off pink rested on her cheeks. The pink turned bright red when Kairi approached her.

The redhead took a perky globe into each of her hands feeling the soft mounds gently. Hinata felt embarrassed, Kairi's attention on her breast felt wonderful. Not in a sexual sense but in a relaxing one. Kairi's eyebrows puckered in concern for her friend, not that she understood why.

"No, what's improper is binding these poor things. I'm surprised you haven't been diagnosed with breast cancer yet." She massaged the mounds a few moments longer. Kairi would cry if that happened to her, and she doesn't cry easy. How could she handle that? Isn't she sore? By the looks on the shy girl's face she is indeed sore. "I'm being dead serious when I say this, no more binding, it's bad for your body. And if your douchey dad and cousin have a problem they can come and bitch at me about it." Kairi stepped away from her friend. Only a few moments later though Hinata find another set of hands on her but instead of them on her chest they were on her bottom.

Ask eyes turned to Kasumi who stared feeling on Hinata's ass in amazement. It was soft but firm perky but not too perky. All around it was perfection. Kasumi let out a whistle. "I think her ass is as big as mine." She tilted her head to the side as if she was remembering something, she was it was that the twins were the same size. "Ours" she corrected herself before she continued to grope the poor girl.

"That blond dobe sure as hell lucked out. Kami! Do you swing both ways, because I'll date you. People say Naru-chan and I look alike so this could work." The blonde girl rambled half jokingly.

From the tip of her ears to the bottom of her neck the girl blush. Sadly for Hinata though, she grew out of her fainting spells so she now had to suffer through these awkward moments. As if sensing her discomfort Kasumi removed her hands from Hinata.

After their little adventure exploring Hinata's body the sisters had the Hyuuga bathe she washed up taking her sweet time trying to avoid the inevitable. You know if she wasn't used to their behavior by now she probably would've died from embarrassment. The girls came in and asked some very personal questions that she really didn't want to answer, she did anyway of course and the girls have her tips and helped her with things among stuff that you should've learned from your mom but Hinata didn't get that chance so she learned about shaving and grooming from the twins.

Once out of the shower Kairi sat her down and brushed her hair. She then went to work trimming it. Kasumi on the order hand sat down next to Hinata and began to do get nails. You know after all of the awkwardness she just experienced she now felt like a princess being all pampered and junk. Kairi finished her work first since all she needed was a little trim, and by little she meant a few inches. The hair that once was to get waist now rests at the small of her back. She was given tips on how to keep her hair healthy and long all at once. Hinata sighed, it seems like a lot of work to be a girl. In the words of her genius friend "how troublesome"

Kasumi finished doing her nails towards the end of Kairi's rant about how to take care of hair. The blonde girl wanted to roll her eyes and provide a few snide remarks but refrained from doing so since her sister did in fact know what she was talking about.

"Are you guys hungry? M-Maybe we should take a break?" The girl question shyly. The twins smiled and agreed with their friend.

The trio of girls padded downstairs exchanging jokes and light banter. Hinata seemed to enjoy their sense of humor. She even joined in cracking her own jokes which of course had the twins beaming with joy and a small sense of pride that the girl was comfortable with them now.

Kasumi and Kairi refused to let Hinata cook for them. Guest or not friends just don't let each other cook alone. It's no fun and if there's gonna be a mess might as well do it together. The girls decided to make pizza which turned out to be a lot harder than any of them expected. Messier too. Especially when each girl decided they wanted to try tossing the dough. But not that they mined the mess though, they were having fun.

After clean up Kairi hopped into the counter and Kasumi leaned against her sister's legs. "You know maybe you should just forever be apart of our group... that's it! We'll make you an honorary Satsuriku! " Kasumi beamed. Kairi nodded her head agreeing with what her sister had to say. Hinata stared owlishly.

"Does that mean we'll be the Satsuriku triplets now?" Kairi questioned. Things would change quite a bit for the Hyuuga, for one thing she'll be popular. Maybe Naruto would noticed her now! Even if he already rejected her people can change their minds right?

"Wait isn't Satsuriku your surname?"

"Not our real ones. Mine is Senju." The redhead stated.

"And mine is Namikaze."

"But even the teachers call you Satsuriku."

"That's cause we asked." The two said in usion once again proving why they get called twins. Hinata chewed her lip debating on whether she should or not after a few moments of silence she answered.

"I would love to then."

"Welcome to the dark side." The two snickered with grins on their faces that made Hinata question her decision.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and those following the story, because you guys did that I have more fuel to actually keep posting! Next I know Kairi and Kasumi seem a bit out there, but that's just how they are. What do you expect they're related to Naruto. Like I promised Gaara is in this chapter, not much but he still is the next chapter he will be a lot more involved. Enjoy~**

Sunday morning came quickly. Hinata had made plans to see her new sisters again. This time for some much needed shopping. At least that's what they told her, she personally didn't think her style was_ that _bad. The girls said it in the nicest way they could. Actually she's lying she learned the girls don't sugar coat things. They told her, her style was one of the reasons Naruto didn't notice her the way he should have. Which in fact could be true. The residants of the Hyuuga home were sleeping soundly, that is until _they _happened.

Neji Hyuuga is not and never will be a morning person, so to be jolted awake by a car horn and some blaring music was not a good thing to anyone who liked their life and still wanted to live. The male trudged outside to see who was going to die this morning. He wouldn't lie when he said he was surprised to see a black convertible mustang in his driveway. It wasn't the car that got him though, it was the people inside of the mustang. Even he knew of the Satsuriku twins. He honestly didn't care for their reputation, no one wakes him up on days where he can sleep in. Neji glared harshly at the girls in the car. The girls, well more like Kairi began to whistle and give him catcalls. Once again the male was confused for a breif moment before he realized his state of dress. I mean undress, his state of undress. Neji Hyuuga had charged outside in a pair of of loose sweats that barely hugged onto his lean waist. Hyuugas were known for their modesty, so to be caught in this situation was very embarrassing.

The twins watched the poor boy blush. Kasumi ended up calling him out on that making him blush further. That had the girls laughing and telling him he was adorable. He blushed further and growled to the girls. What the hell were those two doing here anyway?! The answer to his question came when he felt a gentle tap on his bare shoulder. The boy jumped slightly and turned to see his timid cousin. His eyes widened momentarily before settling to their normal size. Hinata's hair was pulled into a simple side braid, she wore a long sleeved deep purple sweater dress compliments of Kairi with black leggings and black flats from Kasumi of course. to go with it and no compression shirt in sight. Or as the twins call it, _the doohickey of doom. _Neji's attention was abruptly brought back to the two girls that sat in his driveway. Both girls began giving her catcalls and whistles of appreciation. Kairi pulled herself up so she could be seen over the windshield.

"Get in loser we're going shopping."* The redhead plopped back into her seat on the passenger side. Two sets of wide eyes stared at the girl. Only one out of the two sets lightened up with amusement. Hinata, Kairi, and Kasumi all started laughing at the reference the redhead just gave. If Neji wasn't confused before, he was sure as hell confused now. Did these two just come over to fuck with his little cousin? But then again Hinata didn't seem offended. Even if he is considered a genius, Neji Hyuuga will never understand women. Neji grabbed onto his timid younger cousin with a question gaze that asked '_are you really okay with those two?'_ To which she just smiled and nodded her head. A blaring horn brought them out of their little bonding moment._  
><em>

"Hina! We gotta go before it gets too packed!" The blonde girl in the driver seat whined. Hinata nodded and gave her cousin another smile. He slowly released the grip he held on the girl. He watched her go with an worried expression in his silver eyes.

"You know for a douchey priss-" The gingered started.

"You're pretty hot!" Kasumi finished. Those two had the same thought process, which is both good and terrible because, they know how to embarrass adorable little Hyuugas like Neji. Once again he felt his face flame, it got worse when he heard the comment that came after. "Dress like that more often!" He heard laughs and the sound of the car taking off. All he could focus on though was getting control of the flush on his face. Kami! How did Hinata deal with this all the time?! The male Hyuuga eventually went back inside, but not without mumbling about stupid perverted Satsuriku twins.

-Do, Do, Do, Line Breaks are complicated-

When the girls arrived the shops had barely begun to open. Hinata sighed the stress of a long day already sinking in. Of course she knew it was going to be fun but stress was definitely going to be a thing. The sharp eyes of the twins scanned the shops hoping to find something that would fit Hinata's style, let's say personality, because she doesn't really have a style but the girl had a wonderful personality. Both girls felt horrid for their thoughts. They stared at one another knowing they thought the same thing. They then turned their eyes to Hinata. The glanced at her apologetically, she in turn stared at them like they were psychotic.

The twins took the shy Hyuuga-Satsuriku to Charlotte Russe. It was an adorable boutique that had great clothes that were cheap, stylish, and still in Hinata's comfort zone that she had begged for. The bluenette nearly got on her knees and begged for the twins not to dress in her something too provocative. Which of course the two totally understood, they weren't ready to die yet. The twins were not afraid of much, but over protective fathers were totally on their list of things to be afraid of.

Twenty minutes into shopping Hinata already had twelve new tops, seven new dresses, six pairs of both jeans and shorts, and four skirts. Hinata was wore out and they had barely started. They had yet to look at shoes and accessories and Kami knows what else. Hinata glanced at the clothes in her arms, it wasn't possible she couldn't spend all this! Her father would kill her. Completely slaughter her and totally get away with it. aS if sensing her distress the girls glanced to their shy sister with concerned glances. Hinata voiced her worries to them. They smiled at her and told her that they had it taken care of. She of course objected earning a sigh and a grunt of irritation. This time though instead of Kairi speaking out her irritation it was Kasumi. The blonde had tried to speak as nice as she possibly could.

"Hina-bunny, listen carefully, we offered and we don't do that normally so you're going to take it or I'm going to beat you. Okay? Okay. glad we had this chat." Kasumi used her sweetest voice possible which had Kairi trying not to laugh. Kasumi didn't mean it when she said she would beat the girl. She just didn't know how else to make the girl accept their offer. Threatening did do it's job though. Kairi pulled Hinata to go look at shoes laughing the entire way about how scared shitless she looked when Kasumi threatened her. Hinata was short just as the two other girls are. Luckily there's a remedy for that. Kasumi picked out some wedges for the girl to get. She knew she couldn't get the girl into stilettos, but wedges were nice though. She got several pairs that matched with just about everything and weren't too tall.

Hinata walked out with over an armful of bags. She was getting one hell of a work out from all of this. She'll have muscles like Neji if she keeps this up. The trio ended up wandering about aimlessly taking turns carry the arm load of bags. The bluenette ended up stopping suddenly. Her eyes seemed entranced by the sign in front of her.

**Akatsuki Tattoo and Piercing Parlor.**

The twins stepped up next to her with _seemingly _innocent smiles on their faces. Hinata should have knew something was wrong with those innocent looks they were wearing.

"Wanna get one?" The two asked in sync as usual. Hinata's lavender tinted eyes turned into the size of saucers.

"A-A tattoo?!" She squeaked. The two stared at the girl like she was crazy out of her mind psycho.

"Hell no!"

"A piercing."

"Jeez oh, we're not that stupid." Kairi scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"We would like to live a little longer if that's okay with you?" Kasumi quipped shortly after. Hinata nodded her head in perfect understanding. Not only would those to die but she herself would be killed as well. She doesn't even know who would kill her first, her father or her cousin. The twins watched her closely waiting for their answer. Surprisingly she agreed. What wasn't surprising though was how quickly she began having second thoughts about it. The two pushed her into the shop ignoring the internal battle she was clearly happening. The inside was painted such a deep red that it for some strange reason relaxed the poor girl. On the colored walls was large frames of piercings at tattoos that have been done. Of course it made the innocent girl stare in awe. The awe quickly switched to worry, worry of pain and getting her ass beat.

"Ri, Sumi, I don't know if this is sun a good idea anymore..." She turned her gaze to the two girls who stared at her with those blank stares the unnerved her like no other. She's seen some pretty frightening stares but those two are at least in the top five.

"It's just your ears. It's not like it's your belly, or your tongue. Or your nipples." Kasumi stated as a matter-of-fact. Both Kairi and Hinata winced in pain at the thought of their nipples being pierced.

"Girls do that?!"

Kairi snickered and casted accusing glances at Kasumi. Said girl shied away refusing to make eye contact. Kami she never gets to live this down! It took a moment but Hinata caught onto the way the girls were acting. She gasped and gaped at Kasumi. She would have expected Kairi to do something like that but not Kasumi. She seems too innocent for that.

"And she got it done in this shop. Our brother is one of the co-owners of this place." Kairi hummed the interesting fact to her friend. Hinata nibbled her bottom lip, her internal battle starting once again. Okay so maybe it wasn't a terrible idea. Plenty of classy noble women had their ears pierced.

"Do you both have your bellies done?" She asked. The two nodded and exposed the pierced flesh to her. Hinata stared curiously. Each had a ring that fit their personalities. Kairi's was a black diamond with a dream catcher on it. Kasumi's was a blakc diamond as well with skull and cross bones hanging from it.

"Anything else?"

"Kairi has her tongue." She pointed at the redhead. She stuck out her tongue showing it off. A sly smile curled Kairi's lips.

"And you know about her nipples." Kasumi's face flushed. Before she could retort a booming voice cut in.

"What the fuck is going on out here? You bitches gonna get something? If not get the fuck out." Three sets of eyes turned to the voice. Behind the counter stood a tall man with silver hair and violet eyes. She would have guessed they were related but something tells her that it wasn't true. Hinata instantly shied away feeling intimidated by the large male. The twins giggled at Hinata who attempted to stammer what she wanted.

"By Jashin I swear. Hidan I need Yahkio, I mean Pein. She just wants her ears pierced."

Hidan glanced to the two girls that were standing tall and not shying away from him like most females did. His violet eyes sparkled. Swiftly walking over her picked the girls up in his arms. The girls giggled while he talked about the normal stuff but he had to curse every other word for some strange reason. The twins were used to this but they thought poor Hinata was going to faint.

"Hidan, you're frightening poor Hina-bunny." Kasumi mock scoled. He chuckled and went into the back. A few moments later a different guy came out. Instead of the silver head of hair she had just seen she now saw a bright orange head of hair. His hair was unruly and spiked in every possible direction. His face was littered with piercings. He looked absolutely terrifying. Once she actually _looked_ at him though she noticed he had a very soft look in his eyes. Hinata smiled at him and he offered a small smile back. It wasn't noticeable to those who weren't used to him. He motioned the girl over. She was hesitant but the twins offered a "gentle" shove of support towards Pein.

"Be gentle Pein."

"She's a virgin!" Kairi cooed after her sister. Hinata's face went up in flames and the few people that were in the parlor let out a couple of chuckles.

Hinata was led to a leather chair, she sat down nervously. In the door way lean each of the Satsuriku sisters. The offered their own versions of support. Kairi gave her a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. Kasumi said soothing words of comfort. Her big sister role kicking in.

Pein had set everything up. He sterilized the gun, needle and the earrings the girl chose. Hinata picked a simple diamond in the shape of a heart. The girl felt deathly nervous, but to say she wasn't excited would be a total lie. Pein loaded the earring into the gun. He marked the girl's ear with marker. When she was comfortable where the mark was she felt the cold tip of the needle on her lobe. She swallowed hard.

"On the count of five." Hinata's body relaxed at the thought. She had five seconds before she could freak out,

"One."

"Two."

"Three." He pulled the trigger piercing one ear. Hinata gasped and released a hiss of pain. Pein couldn't help but smirk. the girls let out a couple of chuckles. He went to the other side preparing to do the same thing. He told her he was going to count to five once again. She did not believe. When he got to three her body tensed, but when three passed and nothing happened she relaxed. The moment she did Pein pulled the trigger. The reaction happened. A gasp then a hiss of pain.

"W-What ever happened to five?!" She squeaked clearly upset. Pein shrugged and the girls did nothing to conceal their laughter this time around. Pein handed the shy girl a flyer of do's and don't's about her ears. She listened intently as he told her how to clean her ears and the types of products to use. When the twins went to pay they were denied by both Pein and Hidan. Apparently family shouldn't pay. In her family they had to pay extra.

Eventually the girls found their way to the food court for some lunch. Each girl had a craving for something different. Hinata decided to grub on pizza, Kairi got a burger with some fries, and Kasumi went to town on some chow mien and orange mandarin chicken. The trio could only find seats across from this couple. At least what they thought was a couple. That quickly diminished as two sets of teal eyes glanced up at them. The female of the couple had shaggy blonde hair pulled into four tight ponytails. Not a strand out of place. Her counterpart and shaggy hair as well, but instead of the sandy blonde color he had red. A bright red that reminded poor little Hinata of freshly spilt blood. Oh how gory. His eyes though were black rimmed from sleepless nights he endured. His lips formed into a straight line but curved softly as he saw the girls. Hinata nibbled her lower lip and Kasumi offered a kind smile.

Hinata had actually learned that the couple were actually siblings. Kairi and Gaara, the kid with the red hair were childhood friends. He wasn't very talkative though. Not that Kairi seemed to mind. Her and Temari were talking animatedly about something or another. Hinata's eyes for some reason were attracted to the boy. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Gaara offered her a small side glance before turning his attention back to his sister and his childhood friend. For the first time Hinata heard the male speak, it caught every person off guard expect for him of course. He stared expectantly waiting for his answer.

"Who is she?" His voice was soft but firm it was dark but sweet. If Hinata could use anything to describe it she would tell you his voice reminded her of black silk. Clearly he wasn't asking about Kasumi, he had already met her. Temari and Kairi were the first to react. They shared sly looks before giving their attention back to the male of the group.

"That's Hina. She recently joined our group. Cute isn't she?" Kairi responded making her tone even and not as if she was already planning their wedding.

"Very." Was his reply. None of the girls were expecting that. Temari and Kairi found themselves looking around for astroids, godzilla, the zombie apocalypse something to indicate the end of the world was happening. Gaara is not an open person so for him to admit to finding a girl attractive was shocking to say the least. Hinata stared at the boy wide eyed with a deep crimson blush on her face. The blush she was wearing nearly matched the color of Gaara's hair color,

"She seems too weak for you." They should have seen that coming. Gaara didn't mean to be rude he was just stating an observation, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Pr make the girls any less pissed. Kasumi offered the boy a hard stare. She was expecting Kairi to say something, but it never came. Kasumi took her gaze off the male and looked at her sister. Her sister was wearing one of the softest looks she had ever seen. Kairi's eyes were strictly on Hinata. She watched as the hurt filled the girl's face. Hinata looked close to tears. Weak had always been a trigger word for her. She was always called weak, by her own family no less. Over the years she thought she had conquered it. But to be told you are too weak to hang out with someone it nearly broke everything she had worked so hard for.

After a few moments Kairi snapped out of it. She tossed an evil glare at the boy and practically growled at him. Gaara's sea foam eyes widened slightly. Never in all the years of knowing Kairi had she ever been mad at him. And he's done some dumb shit.

"Oh would you look at the time." Kairi hummed glancing at watch less wrist.

"We should be going now. Tata!" Kasumi grabbed half of Hinata's bags and Kairi grabbed the rest. "See you in class!" They called only to be polite. The walk to the car was silent. The twins never thought one word could crush someone so much. It pulled at their heartstrings.

"Gaara doesn't know anything! You are not weak!" Her blonde friend growled menacingly. Hinata shook her head.

"B-but he's ti-right! I-I'm wea-weak!"

Kairi gentle flicked the girl on her button nose. She then grabbed the girl by the chin and forced her to make eye contact.

"You Hinata Hyuuga-Satsuriku are to weak. You are smart, beautiful, and strong. Most girls can't even confess let alone do it in front of the entire class. You are way stronger then you give yourself credit for. Do you know how strong you have to be to put up with us?" She added as a quick joke to make the girl smile. Which she did. "In all seriousness though you are way stronger than Gaara. Anyone can be stoic and emotionless but it takes a truly strong person to show their emotions so openly. Now take a deep breath so we can take you home. You have a big tomorrow." She gently pushed the girl towards the backseat. Kairi and Kasumi placed the bags in the trunk. She truly did have a big day tomorrow.

**a/n : Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm writing the next chapter now. So please be patient, cause I have work and school and all that jazz. So I will probably won't be posting ****til the end of the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Goes a Long Way

**A/n: terribly sorry about the late update. I know I said over the weekend but life got a little hectic. Okay side note. I'm working on several other stories for those who want to know. One of them is another GaaHina, it's after the fourth shinobi war, the next is a sasuhina and it's a fantasy sci-fi. And the last one is mainly about the twins and how the came to be. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

Monday morning had found it's way faster than what Hinata had hoped. On top that they didn't just drop her off. Much to Neji's dismay. She had to admit it though, watching Neji get all flustered was hilarious. It got her inner feminist thinking, if more women acted the way the twins did, women would be running the world. And men would be too shocked to do anything. After the girls completed their little circus act with her cousin, Hinata was once again shooed up to her room for some pre-school prep. Kairi had the bluenette shower again, the moment she was out though the redhead was basically on her. At least this time though she waited until she was dressed. She was placed in a chair that sat in front of her vanity mirror. Hinata watched through the reflection of the glass as Kairi brushed out her dark locks. She did all this while humming a soft tune that stayed in her head until the morning came.

The night before, after her hair was brushed, Kairi had decided to French braid her hair. It hurt like hell, it made her head itch, and all around it was just uncomfortable to experience. Now that she was taking out the braid she can't necessarily complain. Her indigo tresses flowed over her shoulders and down her body in gentle waves stopping at the middle of her back. Kami, she breathed out in shock. She actually looked pretty. She looked confident. She believed she looked beautiful, smart and just good about herself. For once she didn't see the timid shy weak Hinata.

Hinata stripped from her sweats and dove into her uniform ready to take on the world. Or at least high school. Hinata grabbed the outfit Kasumi had picked out the night prior. Apparently the girls were taking her out after school. She folded the clothes neatly and placed them in her bag. She took one last look in the mirror. Satisfied with what her was reflected at her, she left and made her way downstairs. The look on her family's faces were enough to send her through the roof in joy. Of course she didn't show it. Instead she offered a gentle smile and held eye contact with every person in the dining room. Shock was evident in each of their pale Hyuuga eyes. Hanabi, the younger more spoiled sister shot up from her seat at the table and launched herself into her sister's arms praising Kami.

"I knew we were related! You look to die for nee-chan! How did you do that with your hair? Have your boobs always been this big? How did you learn to do your eyeliner? Your eyes look so pretty." Hanabi fired question at her sister in quick succession. Hinata though kept up answer each of her sister's questions. Who would've thought? A little bit of confidence goes a long way.

Hiashi Hyuuga eyes his daughter wearily. Hinata personally thought her father was going to have an aneurysm. Of course he wouldn't though, there's no way they could get that lucky. A superior smirk fell upon his usually stoic features

"Changing your appearance will not alter your personality."

Why couldn't he ever say anything nice to her? Hinata felt her confidence falter a moment. She nibbled on her lower lip thinking of something to say. The twins popped into her mind and she smiled gently at her father.

"You may be right, but it's a damn good place to start. Now if you'll excuse me it's time for school." Hinata relished the look on his face. Hiashi was in mid bite of his tamagoyaki, half of his sweet omelette fell from chopsticks. The other half sat precariously in his open mouth. Gathering what was left in her courage she stood up from her seat.

"Careful Otou-san you might catch flies like that." With that she turned on her heel and fled the scene. Behind her she heard Hanabi laugh. She smiled feeling really good about herself.

Hiashi watched his daughter go. His eyebrows could be currently found in his hairline. To say he was shocked was an understatement. The Hyuuga looked to his nephew.

"Neji."

"Uncle?"

"What happened to my daughter?"

"That would be the twins sir."

Hiashi's eyebrows knitted into confusion _'the twins?'_ he glanced back to his nephew expecting an answer. When he didn't get one he turned towards his youngest daughter. She shrugged as if saying she had no clue. Which in fact was a lie. Everyone knew about the twins. According to the rumor mill the twins attended the school she did now and they raised so much hell. As far as she concerned Tou-San didn't need to know that

Outside the Hyuuga household sat a familiar black mustang. Hinata walked to the car with a smile on her face. She slid into the back seat and both girls turned to her. Kairi gave the bluenette a beaming smile and offered her some coffee. Hinata politely declined. After morning pleasantries Hinata actually took a look at her sisters. Kairi's normally straight hair now fell around her face in beach curls. Kasumi who normally curled her hair had it flat ironed, her hair seemed flatter than Sakura's chest. ( an: couldn't help myself xD) now that she thought about it. Kasumi didn't look too happy. In all honesty she looked about ready to stab someone in the jugular. Hinata stared at her blonde friend in concern. When she was about to ask what was wrong Kairi stopped her and shook her head.

"She's not a morning person."

"Your mom isn't a fucking morning person." The blonde girl hissed her voice dripping with venom. Kairi just rolled her eyes and waved her comment off.

"My mom is dead so no shit she's not a morning person. Now stop being a dick and drink your coffee." The fire haired girl growled back. Instead of retorting she complied and took a large gulp. She then whined and bit her lip complaining about burnt taste buds. Kairi only smiled sweetly and went back to staring out the window. Hinata had to stifle a giggle, only because she would prefer not to be on the receiving end of that glare. Nor would she ever want to. Kasumi eventually pulled into their assigned parking space. Hinata took a deep breath and made a move to slide out of the car. She was stopped by Kairi. The redhead held the timid girl's face in her palms with the most sincere expression she was told

"Remember you're smart, you're beautiful, and you don't take shit."* well that had to be one of the shortest pep talks she had ever experienced, and quite possibly the best. Hinata took a deep breath and removed herself from the backseat of the mustang. Jaws nearly dropped to the floor and shattered. The twins giggled and wrapped themselves around each of Hinata's arms. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Head up." They commanded. The girl's head shot up with incredible speed.

"Putting your head down is a sign of submission."

"And you do not submit, you dominate." Each girl held their heads high. Hinata took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. A smile that said ' I do not back down.' She began to noticed how the other students would either scramble away from them or gawk like each of them had two extra arms.

"Why do they do that?" She whispered referring to their peers.

"Love." Kasumi guessed.

"Fear." Kairi giggled. Such a morbid girl.

The girl's shrugged they honestly weren't entirely sure themselves, but they liked to watch them squirm, so they never questioned it. So they're slightly sadistic, sue them.

Gaara was not a happy redhead. In fact he was fucking missed. He needed to break something, or someone. So last night he only had half an hour of fucking sleep. Plus he first fought his alcoholic worthless father and still had to come to fucking school today. Someone has hell to pay. Gaara almost feels pity for that person.

Class was about to begin and the triplets were nowhere to be found by their peers. Instead of going to class like Hinata had suggested the three lead themselves onto the school's roof. The October wind was sharp and cold. Kairi squealed in glee and removed her jacket allowing the cold air to bite her skin. She was standing next to the fence and stared down at the people below. They looked like ants, if she dropped something from this height they would be squashed like ants too. Kasumi had opted for taking a nap next to her boyfriend. Hinata had found out that Kasumi just so happened to be dating Shikamaru, the school's genius, and actually one of her friends. How she did not find this out sooner was beyond her. She wouldn't lie though finding this out dropped her on her ass in surprise.

Hinata turned her attention to the girl that was watching the people below with a look she had never seen before. Actually she has seen it before, but only in movies. It's a look villains get when contemplating their master plan. Her attention was stolen from her when she heard the roof door opening and then closing. Standing in front them was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata was too focused on watching Sasuke that she didn't notice the way Kairi's eyes softened when she glanced at the Uchiha. What she did notice though was the way his dark eyes did the same.

"Do you like Kairi?" It slipped from her mouth before she could even process what she had just asked. She turned her attention to Kairi. Kairi had lifted a well pluck eyebrow that seemed to ask is she was joking. On the inside though Kairi was fighting down a blush.

"Damn Hyuuga, weak and stupid. I think you just set a new low." Said crawled in his normal apathetic tone.

"She's a Satsuriku now an-"

"Ri calm down." The bluenette soothed to her fiery redhead. She turned back to Sasuke. No one knew this but Hinata couldn't stand Sasuke. You could almost say that she hated him. She disliked everything about him. He stood for everything she wasn't. He was nothing but a thorn in her side, and he would never let her forget it.

"Now listen here duckass," she growled out. Behind her you could hear Kairi giggle at her choice of insults. "There's no need to be a jackass. You're already king of the dumbass, the lazyass and naturally the duckass. Let's not add another one okay?"

Kairi had begun to tear up as she attempted to stop her giggles. Shikamaru and Kasumi had woken up right after Kairi began her giggle fest.

"So the bunny bites." Shikamaru yawned. Kasumi openly laughed at what both Hinata and Shikamaru said. Sasuke's dark eyes hardened.

"You know what they say. Once a weakling always a weakling." Before the girl could even come close to thinking of a retort Sasuke left. Hinata began to shake with what the girls and Shikamaru believed was sadness. As they went to comfort her they realized it was actually anger. The pale eyed girl then proceeded to rant.

"That nerve! Ugh! He has nerve to call me weak?! He can't . Even keep up with his brother. At least I caught up to Neji! That snot nosed son of a :-)"

"Hinata!" The twins scolded their triplet. Said girl stopped her tirade momentarily and stormed downstairs. The twins glanced at each other and back towards the door their friend just flew into. Sensing that maybe the should leave her alone for the moment. Kasumi's lips curled into a smirk.

"So when are you going to confess to Sasuke?"

Kairi's face flamed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Denial."

"You know it." She winked to her sister and went back to watching the people below them.

Hinata continued her little rage walk. The few people that were in the halls stared at the recently added Satsuriku in confusion and shock. To each person she made eye contact with she sent then a glare that had then withering away. She turned her head in time to walk into a wall with arms. The arms reached to her waist to steady her. Hinata looked up to find seafoam green eyes glaring at her. The boy growled menacingly. Still high from her anger she gave the boy a glare.

"You're growling at me? What are you a dog?!" She stretched at him. Canada's eyes widened. He expected plenty of reactions but anger and sass was not one of them. She seemed too shy, too weak to stand up for herself but here she is giving him attitude. He tried again purposely trying to frighten her away.

"Watch where you're going or I will hurt you."

She lifted a newly plucked eyebrow.

"Learn to walk properly and I'll learn to watch where I'm going"

Again Gaara was left with surprise. Didn't she know that he would actually hurt her? He eyed her. Carefully, he took in everything about her. From her small feet, her lean legs covered in thigh high stockings, the curve of her hip cocked to the side in a show of attitude, to the swell of her -ahem, her slender neck the way her chin tilted up in defiance. Lastly those eyes, those eyes that showed so much emotion, even the slight fear in her eyes. He lied, he couldn't hurt her, he felt no want to. He did though want to see her mad more often. He liked the way she looked it intrigued him her change in personality drove him up the wall.

Hinata watched Gaara check her out. At first it pissed her off. The nerve of some guys! She then noticed it was more calculated and less sexual. She was as angry but the way his eyes heated with interest had her blushing. She took the opportunity to do the same time him. Gaara had a nice build, he wasn't too large but wasn't too lean like in Goldie locks it was just right. He stood a head taller then her. He had broad shoulders and pale skin. His deep seafoam green eyes were rimmed with black. She couldn't deny her curiosity towards him or the small attraction. Holy shit! Did she just admit she was attracted to him?!

Gaara glanced back to the girl in time to see her blush. Why was she blushing? Did he make her uncomfortable? Maybe she's flushing in anger? She was strange. Who blushes in anger? Yup he couldn't turn back now, he was too fucking interested.

"At lunch."

"Hum?"

"Sit with me." It sounded too much of a command for Hinata's liking. She felt the urge to tell him to piss of and that she has no reason to listen but the look in his pretty eyes changed her mind. He . Looked conflicted and confused. As if he wasn't entirely sure why he asked.

"S-sure." Her face flushed! And she fucking stuttered! Kuso! How the hell was she supposed to stay confident in this sort of situation? She mentally drop kicked herself fortaking a step back in her mission to become confident. Gaara seemed a little more comfortable now that she wasn't. She growled slightly and he couldn't help but chuckle. The sound stopped Hinata in her tracks she stared up in shock. She smiled at him.

"Do that more often."

Her boldness caught him off guard. Damn his game is really off today. He hid his blush by stepping away from the girl and pushing her the direction of her class. She looked at him confused and he just smirked. She scuttled away quickly to her class.

After Hinata got situated there was a blur of blonde and red. The twins stood in front of the class. Kasumi was panting a wheezing about running being the death of her. Kairi fanned herself in total agreement with one of her partners in crime. The two looked completely unconcerned with the glare they were receiving from the teacher.

"Would the infamous twins be so kind as to tell me why they are late?" The twins were questions. By their teacher. The male teacher always spoke in such a bored manner but his eyes were always lively. His glare could make most grown people cry. Then again the twins aren't just normal people. Kasumi nibbled on her lower lip thinking of an excuse. Kairi hummed to her sister indicating that she has this one covered.

"You see, what had happen was, Kasumi saw a shadow and decided to chase it. I of course chased after her but eventually she gave up, and when we turned around to come to class we got lost." Kairi shrugged as if it was a no brainer. The entire class sweat dropped. There is no way that they were going to get away with some cheap lame excuse like that. The male chuckled.

"Take your seats." The class then whined and complained saying that the excuse was worse than what he usually gives.

"Hai Kakashi!" They beamed. Kakashi only sighed.

"At least show some respect for me as your teacher."

They then bowed and called him sensei. He chuckled and they fled to their seats.

Lunch time came quick. Too quick for Gaara's liking. He had asked Hinata to sit with him. What would they talk about? How would he hold her interest? What would she think about his past? Maybe she wouldn't mind though. She is friends with Kairi and Kasumi. She had to know about them. Or at least heard the rumors that are surrounding them. Wait why was he stressing so much? She's just some girl. But a girl that **he** is interested in. Son of a bitch. Kairi cam up behind Gaara and tapped him on his shoulder. He whirled around ready to lash out on the dumb fuck that touched him but stopped quickly. She lifted an eyebrow. Her eyes softening and questioning him. _are you okay?_ he returned her look with one of his own. He looked helpless and pleading He was admitting he needed help.

"Should I tell her?"

"Gotta give her a chance to run."

"Even if I don't want to?"

"Especially if you don't want to. It proves that you can trust and in return she can trust you." Even if Kairi couldn't help her own love life doesn't mean she can't help everyone else. Gaara turned a thoughtful gaze to his childhood friend.

"Is that what happened with Sasuke?" Gaara knew that she Sasuke weren't together, he even knew both wanted each other. Now if only they could get over themselves and actually do something about it. Gaara watched in amusement as his friend flushed as red as her hair. She nodded her fervently and huffed. Kami did everyone know about her and Sasuke? No that's not possible because she hasn't been attacked by his fan club.

"You should tell him."

"Tell who what?" Sasuke stood in front of the two redheads. He glanced at Kairi his eyes resting on her longer than what would be considered appropriate.

"Ready for lunch?" He turned his gaze back to Gaara but keeping the female in his line of vision.

"The girl's are joining us."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. His dark eyes became a shade lighter. Kairi blushed and made herself busy by fixing her already neat uniform. The female nearly jumped for joy when her sisters arrived. She ran to them and started talking animatedly about what had happened to Naruto in gym. Apparently Gaara nearly broke his nose during dodgeball. It was a total accident though. Everyone knows Gaara and Naruto are best friends.

"When are you going to tell her?" Gaara asked his friend but kept his gaze on Hinata as she gasped and giggled at the imitation Kairi and Kasumi preformed.

"When she comes to terms with her feelings."

"She has."

"Has she?"

The lunch table was pretty awkward for all the parties involved. Gaara knew he couldn't tell Hinata much about his past in front of everyone. Even if everyone at the table knew he didn't want anyone over hearing something they shouldn't.

"So Gaara, how did you and Kairi become friends." Kairi laughed. Of all the things to pick. Gaara glanced to his childhood friend who quickly looked away as if telling him he was on his own.

"We uhm.. we got into a fist fight. I wasn't the most happiest of kids and she was the only one to stand up to me. So we fought, but for some reason during the middle of our fight she just stopped.. She hugged me and told me everything would be okay. Since then we've been inseparable." Hinata stared in wonder. Kairi smiled at the memory.

"They even got expelled from Suna middle school together. I'm surprised they didn't get expelled sooner!"

"That bitch and her boyfriend had it coming! Plus we would have come to Konoha sooner but we bribed. A looooooot" Kairi whined trying to defend herself and her best friend. Gaara chuckled in agreement, it was a pretty fun day though. They knew it was their last chance so they decided to go big or go home. And go big they did. Hinata stared wide eyed at both redheads. For a moment Gaara thought the story Kasumi shared about his past scared her off. If that was true he was going to murder her! Instead she surprised the entire table by laughing. The blinked a few times before joining in with her. The rest of lunch went smoothly from that point. Kairi and Sasuke flirted quite a bit. Of course their definition of flirting was trading wits and seeing who had the slicker tongue but no one could deny that the tension between the two dropped immensely. Kasumi had invited Shikamaru to their table and those two got lost in a world their own.

That left Gaara and Hinata alone with their conversation. Gaara wasn't ready to get too deep about his past so he only told her about a few fights. Hinata also learned something's she didn't think of. Like not having a favorite color. Or that he had a secret sweet tooth that he and deny if anyone asked. She also learned he had an obsession with raccoons and that his birthday is January nineteenth. Gaara didn't come out empty handed in this either. He learned that she lives with her dad, sister, and cousin. He discovered that she loves cooking, her favorite color is red which was surprising she liked such a bold color. She told him how her favorite food is cinnamon rolls and that her birthday is December twenty-seventh.

When the bell rang Gaara pulled Hinata aside and asked if she wanted to hangout after school. His hope of her accepting suffered a quick death as she politely declined claiming she already had plans. That hope was resurrected when she asked him about tomorrow. He let her know that he was free. She then made a bold move and asked for his number. The boy fumbled with his phone attempting to hide his blush. The bluenette Satsuriku took his phone and placed her number in it and quickly fled. Holy shit! He had a date with Hinata. And he has her number!

**a/n: Thank you for reading this chapter. Again apologies for not updating sooner. Please do not flame for them being good. That's kind of the point of this fanfic it's making them step out of their comfort zones. But if you want them to be more of themselves then you'll have to wait until my new story comes out. Until next time ~**


End file.
